Seven Minutes in Heaven
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: It's Green's 19th birthday, so Daisy decides to throw him a surprise party. They end up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. What could possibly happen? Red/Green one shot.


It was Green's 19th birthday and he wasn't very excited about it, but Daisy was. She invited as many people as she could to their house for a surprise party for Green. Soon, there were a good handful of people there and the decorations were up. Green was at the gym, doing usual gym leader stuff. Daisy looked at the clock and smiled. She faced the crowd. "Okay, everyone! Green should be home from work any time now," she announced. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Everyone hid in their spots and Daisy opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison. Green was so shocked that his mouth hung open.

"Happy birthday, Green!" Daisy giggled.

Green sighed. He just got off of work and he was completely exhausted. He didn't want to waste his time at this stupid party, but it seemed that Daisy put a lot of work into it. "Thank you," he said, giving her a hug. Daisy hugged back. "You're welcome," she smiled.

Green pulled away and walked over to Gold, having a small conversation with him. About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. _More people?_ Green thought. Daisy walked up to the door and opened it. Green couldn't see who it was until Daisy moved out of the way. It was Red. Green glared at the raven-haired man and then looked back to his cup of soda, taking a sip of it.

Daisy turned to the crowd. "Okay, now that everyone is here, I think we should all play a good game of seven minutes in heaven!"

Green's eyes widened at Daisy's suggestion and he spit out the soda in his mouth. Everyone laughed, except for Green and a very confused Red. Daisy rushed upstairs and quickly rushed back down, holding a hat, some small pieces of paper, and a pen. She walked up to people and got them to write their names down on the pieces of paper. When she got up to Green, he just glared at her.

"Daisy, are you sure this is a good idea?" he sighed. "I thought you would love to play this, Green. You were such a ladies man in high school," Daisy giggled.

Green sighed. "Fine," he said, not wanting to upset her. He wrote his name down on the piece of paper and folded it up, putting it in the hat. Daisy smiled at him and walked to the middle of the room. She shuffled the pieces of paper in the hat. "Okay, since it's Green's birthday, he gets to choose first!" Daisy smiled at her brother.

_Great…_ Green walked up to his sister and put his hand in the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper. Before he could open it, Daisy grabbed it and read the slip. She giggled uncontrollably. "H..hey! What's so funny? Let me read it!" Green growled.

"Sorry, Green!" Daisy laughed and put the piece of paper back in the hat. She led Green up the stairs and pushed him in the closet. She closed and locked the door. Green got up and pounded on the door.

"Daisy, let me out!" Green shouted. He didn't mind putting up with a party after work, but not this. All he wanted to do was go to bed. He groaned of annoyance and kicked the door angrily before sitting down against the wall next to the door. Suddenly, light filled the room. Green looked up and saw Red enter the room. Red closed the door behind him and sat down against the other side of the wall next to the door.

"Your seven minutes starts now!" Daisy giggled. Green turned to face Red, who he could now see through the natural light coming in through beneath the door.

"What? No kiss?" Green teased. Red stayed silent, looking at the wall in front of him.

"Why are you always so quiet? Freak," Green scoffed, still staring at Red. Red stayed silent and kept staring at the wall.

"No wonder why your dad left. He knew you were going to be a failure," Green smirked once he saw Red tense up. He didn't care if he went too far. He only wanted to hurt Red.

Suddenly, Green heard the silent man letting out a sob. Green's smirk grew wider. Then, Red faced Green and got up. He walked over to Green and kneeled down in front of him. Red slapped the smirk off of Green's face. The brunette turned around and looked at the crying man, shocked.

"I'm tired of your shit, Green," those were the first words that Green had ever heard Red say. Green stayed silent.

"I guess the roles are reversed, now," Red smirked at Green's silence. "But I know why you're so hateful towards me."

Again, Green stayed silent.

"Daisy told me that she found your journal," Red confessed. Green tensed up. Red continued, "She told me that you had feelings for me. She told me that you always pretend to hate me because you didn't want anyone to know you're gay."

Green looked away from the man in front of him. He didn't want to confess his feelings. Red put his hand on Green's chin and forcibly made the brunette look at him. "Look at me," Red demanded.

Green looked at Red. He was shocked at the silent man's actions. Red leaned in and crashed his lips against Green's. Green's eyes widened at the painful contact, but let Red kiss him. A couple seconds later, Green's eyes closed and he returned the forceful kiss. Red pulled away and smirked at a small whimper Green let out.

Green's face grew a light pink colour as he looked away. Red forced the man to look at him again. "You're cute," Red teased, smirking sadistically. Red suddenly moved down to Green's neck and kissed it roughly. Green's face reddened even more. Red suddenly bit down on a soft spot on Green's neck. Green put his hand over his mouth and screamed in it.

Red looked up to Green and smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bite too hard?" Red smirked. Both men looked up at the door as they heard the knob turn. Red quickly moved away from Green as someone opened the door.

"Okay, you two! Time's up!" Daisy smiled. Green stood up and rushed into his bedroom, slamming the door. Daisy gave Red a confused look.

"What's up with him?" She asked. Red shrugged his shoulders innocently and walked back downstairs.

About 30 minutes and a couple of rounds of the game later, Green came back downstairs. He walked over to the food table and grabbed a cup of soda. As he was drinking the carbonated drink, Gold walked up to him.

"Hey, Green, why is there a hickey on your neck?" Gold asked. Green accidentally spit his drink out on Gold's face.


End file.
